The invention relates to a stirring blade driving device for driving a stirring blade that mixes such bread making ingredients as flour, water, and baking yeast in a bread maker that is constructed so as to effect mixing, primary fermentation, secondary fermentation, and baking of the bread making ingredients once the ingredients are poured into a case.
A bread maker of this type includes within a main body thereof a case, a stirrer, and a heater. The main body has a domelike cover constructed of a transparent glass piece. The case serves to contain bread making ingredients. The stirrer serves to mix and knead the bread making ingredients contained in the case. The heater is used to ferment and bake the bread making ingredients.
In a conventional bread maker the stirring blade is controlled by a microcomputer that controls the operation of the bread maker as a whole. That is, the stirring blade is controlled so as to rotate continuously or intermittently for a predetermined time at a predetermined speed in accordance with sequences corresponding to a plurality of prearranged menus.
In the thus constructed bread maker, the rotational speed of the stirring blade that rotates within the bread maker to mix dough is a very important factor for determining the quality of a product that is obtained.
Since a stirring blade driving device arranged in the conventional bread maker drives the stirring blade at a predetermined speed, such factors as mixing conditions of the bread making ingredients used, total quantity, and ambient conditions cannot be taken into consideration for determining the driving condition. As a result, production of high quality bread has not always been ensured.